Waiting for Someone Like You-- JackxReader
by cold.nightmare
Summary: What happens when Pitch didn't die? What happens if the same fate might happen to you if your dad... was Pitch? Who's your mom that everyone seems to know? See what happens when you run from your dad, trying not to get caught by him and fall in love while finding out who your mother is. Lots of categories... Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Family, Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First character x reader fanfic tell me what you think! Reviews always welcome.**

**xoxo sn**

Disclaimer: I wish I did own it, but I don't.

(h/c)- hair color

(y/n)-your name

(e/c)-eye color

You are sitting on a fallen log by the lake in the town of Burgess. It's winter time, and you look around at the white beauty as you sing and play the current song stuck in your head on your guitar. You came here a lot when you were little, to get away from your life. Mainly your dad. You don't like to talk or even think about your parents much because your mom left you once you were born, and you were left with your dad, who died when you were only 9. The only people you had left were the Bennetts, who took care of you until you got your first job and got your own house. Then you hear noises. You stop playing your guitar, only to hear that it was the little kids of the town crunching through the snow to get to the lake to skate, but it's mostly where they play anything imaginable. Then your phone starts ringing. You push your (h/c) hair behind your ear.

"Hello?" you answer.

"Hello (y/n)! I was wondering if you could babysit the kids for a while."

"Sure Mrs. Bennett! Where are you and Mr. Bennett heading out to?"

"Oh, it's our anniversary and we're taking the day for ourselves."

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! Happy anniversary!"

"Oh, it's okay."

"So when do you want me to come over?"

"Would right now sound okay? I know it's very short notice, but we were still thinking about what we were going to do today."

"Oh no, it's alright. I'm not doing anything today, so I can come over."

"Oh thank you dear. We're leaving right now so... Oh, yes, do you remember where the spare key is?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Okay then dear, we'll see you tonight!"

"'K, bye!" You hang up your phone, put it in your pocket, and pick up your guitar. Just as you are about to leave, the little kids come into the clearing.

"(y/n)! Are you gonna stay and play with us?" one of the kids ask you.

"Yeah! We're gonna ice skate and stuff today!" another one tells you.

"I'm sorry kiddos." you say. "I gotta go babysit Jamie and Sophie. But I could bring them here later so we can all skate. How does that sound?" You're answered with shouts of approval. "Okay guys, I'll be right back." And with that, you left. While walking down the path, you don't realize that your every move is being watched by a pair of icy blue eyes.

* * *

You find the spare key to the Bennett's house and open the door. "Jamie, Sophie, I'm babysitting you guys for the whole day!" The two children come running up to you.

"What are we gonna do today?" asks Sophie.

You bend over to meet her eye level. "We're gonna go ice skating!" They both start jumping up and down and clapping their hands. "So go get your ice skates, I'll be waiting right here." With that, they both race up the steps, eager to go.

When they come back down, Jamie is holding something behind him. "We got you something (y/n)!" exclaims Sophie.

"We got you..." He pulls out the item from behind his back. "Ice skates!"

"Guys, you didn't have to do this." You say.

"Yes we did."

"Thank you anyway guys. You mean a lot to me. You know that?"

"Yeah, we know. That's kinda funny because one of our friends said the same thing to."

"And who was that?"

"Jack."

"Well, Jack who?"

"Jack Frost." You freeze. "Don't you know him?"

"He comes and plays with us everyday (y/n)." Sophie tells you.

"He does?" you ask her shakily.

"(y/n), are you okay?" Jamie asks you.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just a little cold, that's all." Jamie looks at you skeptically.

"Okay then. Come on Sophie!" He opens up the door and races out, the little girl trailing him. You sigh and pocket the spare key, lock the door, and head out.

* * *

You get to the lake and sit down on the log with the kids to put on your ice skates. You get done and hop off the log and get onto the lake. Starting out slow, you put one foot in front of the other, not having done this for 10 years. Your dad taught you how, but you never got a chance after that. Soon you were taking off like a bullet, jumping, twirling, and making figure eights like a professional.

"(y/n)! I need help!" Sophie yells.

"Okay hold on, Soph." You skate over to her. "What do you need help with Sophie?"

"I can't skate." she mumbles.

"It's okay not being able to skate. It's something you have to learn, it doesn't just come naturally." you tell her.

"It does for you. Your like one of those people I see on T.V.!"

"I had to learn to, Soph. My dad had to teach me."

"Who is your dad, (y/n)?"

You lie. "I don't remember all that well Soph. He left me when I was 9."

"Why would he do that?"

You lie to her again. "I don't know." She looks down at the ground. "Well, come on Soph! You're gonna learn how to skate!" She looks back at you and grins.

You offer your hand to her, and she takes it. "Now, all you have to do is put one foot in front of the other, and kind of push it." She does, and falls over on her butt.

"I won't ever skate!" she whines. You hear laughter, and look around you. You don't see anybody, so you turn back to Sophie.

"Why don't you try it again?" She does, and she gets the hang of it. "There you go!" You take her out to the middle and let go of her hand.

"(y/n)!" she yells.

"It's okay Soph, just stay there for a second." You skate a little ways off from her. "Now, skate to me."

"But I can't, I don't have anything to help me."

"You gotta try by yourself, or you'll never fully get it." She starts to skate over and falls down.

"I can't do it. It's too hard."

"No it's not. All you need to do is get back up." She does, and skates all the way to you. "There you go!"

"I did it!" she shouts. "I really did it!"

Jamie skates over. "So Sophie, learn to skate?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did!" she says with a giant smile.

"Now kiddos." you say. "Why don't you go off and play with the other kids?" They nod their heads eagerly, and skate off to the others. Once they leave, you skate back over to the edge and take them off. You change back into your shoes and see that the kids are playing with the others. You walk out of the clearing and into the forest a little bit.

"What do you want?" you say. Your eyes are full of fear. No answer. "I said, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

You hear a soft thud behind you and swiftly turn around. "Oh, I don't want anything." The person says.

"Yes, you do. You've been following, watching me for the past 8 years; since I was abandoned. I think it's time to learn why."

"Oh, I know I've been watching you. But I wouldn't say following. That just makes it sound creepy."

"But, why have you been doing it?"

Walks towards you, and you back away. "I think you're quite interesting. The other guardians think it to."

You keep backing away and hit a tree. You stop. "What makes me so interesting?"

He walks up to you, inches from your face. You cower from him. "I think you know."

"Why?" you ask shakily. "Because of this, Jack?" You hold out your hand, and black sand starts to form, making a little black bird in your hand. You think, _Life._ The black bird turns into a little bluebird.

He stares at it in awe. "Pretty much."

"But why can I do it? I'm only mortal, I'm not like the rest of you."

He disappears and you hear a voice in your right ear, so close that you felt his cold breath on your ear. You start shaking violently out of fear. "You can do it... because your father," you can feel a smirk in his voice, "is Pitch Black."

"How do you know who my dad is?" you ask shakily again, fear seeping into your voice.

"Man in the Moon told us. And, we've watched you ever since you were born." he steps out in front of you and faces you again. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid."

"So, if you're not afraid, I can do this?" He wraps his arms around your waist.

"Jack." you say.

"What?" he says. He bends his head down and starts nipping at your neck. You bring your hands up to his head, clutching his white hair as you feel his cold breath on your neck.

"I'm only partly afraid." He brings his head back up and looks into your eyes, his ice blue ones staring into your (e/c) ones.

"Why?" he asks, confusion in his eyes.

"I'm only partly afraid... that you'd kill me like you did my dad."

"Why would we kill you? I know I wouldn't let anybody hurt you. Especially your father."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you let anybody hurt me?" you ask.

He comes into your face, only centimeters from it. You can feel his cold breath on your mouth. He takes both your hands and bring them to his face. He's freezing cold. "I wouldn't let anybody hurt you because after all these years of watching you and sending back reports of how your power increased and stuff to North and the rest of them... I fell in love with you."

You look at the ground. "That must be a disgrace to them."

"Why?"

You look back up at him. "Because of who my dad is."

"So? Do you think I care?" You don't answer him. You're too shocked to say anything. So you change the subject.

"You said you wouldn't let anybody hurt me. Especially my dad. How could he hurt me if he's dead? What do you mean by that?"

He sighs. "I mean, that he's not dead. He's alive, and he's come back for you."


	2. Chapter 2

-Recap-

He sighs. "I mean, that he's not dead. He's alive, and he's come back for you."

-End of Recap-

"How has he come back for me?" you ask.

"He wants you back. He wants you on his side. He's planning something, and having you back is a very big part of it."

"Why would he want me? I was abandoned by both my parents. How could anyone want me?" He raises his eyebrows.

"You really want to go over that again?"

"(y/n)! (y/n)! (y/n) where are you? (y/n)?" Jamie comes into view and sees you and Jack. Jack quickly steps away and you look down at the ground. "(y/n)? Jack? What's going on?"

"Oh, I just had to tell (y/n) some news from North." Jack replies.

"What about him? Is he alright? Is it Tooth? Or Bunny? What happened?" Jack walks away from you and towards the little boy.

He kneels in front of Jamie to get to his eye level. "Jamie, Pitch is back, and he wants (y/n)."

Jamie looks at you, then back to Jack. "But... but I thought you guys got rid of him."

"We thought so too, but apparently we were wrong."

"But why does he want (y/n)?" You walk to Jack's side and he stands up.

"It's because... it's because Pitch is... my father." Jamie's eyes get wide.

"But why would he want you back? He abandoned you, so why would he want you back?"

"He wants me because he's g-"

"Pitch is going to start another war, probably one that the Guardians won't be able to walk away from." Jack said. The little boy hugged Jack and looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want you to die Jack. I don't want anybody to die."

"I know kiddo. We all are going to try our best to bring down Pitch once and for all." You interrupt.

"(y/n), I'm not going to let you partake in this. You could get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." You look at Jack and he has tears in his eyes.

"You guys won't die. (y/n)," Jamie lets go of Jack and turns to you, "how come you never told us who your dad was?"

"I didn't want you guys to get scared. I had to deal with him for 9 years of my life, and when he left, I thought they killed him." You said, gesturing towards white-haired boy beside you. "I truly thought he was gone from my life for good. I was a little scared because I kind of did love him, but your parents took me in and everything went back to normal, well, not everything." Jamie gave you a confused look. "Watch." You held out your hand, and the black sand once again gathered itself in your palm, taking on the shape of a robin. Jamie looked at it in horror, then back at you.

"(y/n)-"

"Watch Jamie." You closed your eyes and thought to yourself again, _Life_. The sand drew away from the bird, and where the sand robin was, there was a real robin in its place. Jamie gasped.

"How did you do that?"

"I made the bird out of sand and thought life, and that's what happened. It has always happened since I could remember. Well, the sand thing did, and then I figured out how to make it come to life."

"Can it turn dreams into," Jamie gulped, "nightmares?"

"Sadly." You said. Jamie's eyes widened again. "But I would never use it like that." You tell him, getting a look of relief in return.

"Can you do anything else with it?"

"I've never tried. I mean, I practice, but nothing ever happens."

"Oh."

"There are two more things I can do that don't include the sand, though. Would you like to see?" Jamie nods his head. You look at Jack.

"Why not?" He asks.

You walk over to a tree and touch it. The tree becomes completely unfrosted.

"How did you undo my work? I never met anybody like th-" Jack stops. "Unless it's- nevermind. What's the second thing?"

You touch the tree once more, and leaves start to grow. "That's all I can pretty much do. There is one last th-"

"Show us." You slowly nod and touch the tree with leaves. _Death_. The tree's leaves slowly begin to turn brown and fall off. The tree itself starts to turn grey and you step back. The tree falls over. Once it hits the ground, it looks like it's been dead for years. You turn to look at Jack and Jamie. Both of them are quiet. Slowly, Jamie speaks.

"(y/n)? Can you uh, make it uh, live again?" Your expression darkens.

"No. You can't ever bring it back. It dies. The end. I guess it's the way of life. Not even my powers can control it."

"(y/n)?" Jack asks.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been able to do this?"

"I don't know, maybe a week or two after I learned how to make things grow."

"Who's your mom?"

"What?" Now he's got you confused.

"Your mom. Who is she?"

"I don't know. She left when I right after I was born." You turn away. "I didn't think she wanted me."

"Oh. Uh, could you go with me to meet the rest of the Guardians? I think they might want to know about this."

"I would have to call Jamie and Sophie's parents and tell them that I can't babysit right now. Wait! Hold on for a second. I know what to do." You walk away and pull out your phone. You dial and number and the phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" a voice asks.

"Hey Ann. I was wondering if you could watch the Bennett's kids. I was babysittin' them but something came up and I gotta leave."

"Alright." You breathe a sigh of relief. "Hey (y/n)?"

"Yes?"

"Is this about your family and powers and stuff?" Ann is your best friend, almost like a sister to you. She's the only one that you can trust about telling your powers. Surprisingly, she believed every last bit of it.

"How do you know?"

"Because you would never stop babysitting the Bennetts even if the world was ending.

"Gee, thanks." She laughs.

"Where are you guys at?"

"We're at the lake."

"'K, give me a sec and I'll be right there."

"'K." You hang up and put the phone in your pocket. You walk back to the two boys. "I just called Ann, Jamie. She'll be here in a minute to take care of you and Sophie."

"Are you leaving already?" asks Jamie.

"No, I gotta wait for her to give her the house key and stuff."

"Okay... Hey! Let's go back and skate!" You smile.

"Alright." You all go back to the lake.

"JACK!" The kids yell. They all come running from their snowball fight and dog pile the 300 year old boy.

"Hey guys! You all been good, right?" They nod their heads. "Good, because North is still watching you guys. Actually, I think he's keeping and even closer eye on you since it's the beginning of December and all."

You pull on your ice skates, and skate to the middle of the lake. You take off in a random direction. Once you get to the bank, you turn quickly, picking up speed. You get to the point where you can jump and do it. While you're in the air, you spin and land on one foot, skating like that for a little bit. When you get back to the center of the lake, you start spinning. And spinning. Everything went around you in a blur, and soon all the colors mixed into one. You sank, gaining speed, and then stood back up again. You begin to slow down and eventually stop. You look down a see a little hole drilled into the ice.

Suddenly, Ann comes running up the path. When she got to the kids, she flipped her red hair behind her ear. "I came as soon as I could."

"Well, you did say you'd be here in a sec, right?" You said skating back to the edge.

"Oh, being a show off again are we?"

"You bet."

She turns to Jack. "So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, actually. Just hanging out here for a little bit."

"A little bit? You've been here for as long as I could remember."

"Wait." you interrupt. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah." answers Ann. "Surprising, really. 18 and I can still see him. And apparently you can too."

"What do you mean, see him?"

Jack sighs again. "In order for somebody to see us, they have to believe in us." He looks at Ann. "She can see me, she believes in me."

"How come I don't have to believe in you to see you?"

"That's what I want to take you to North's for. We need to figure you out."

"Figure me out?"

"Yes, you're a special case."

"I'm a special case."

"Yes."

"I don't understand any of this."

"Well, then it would be a good idea to go with him." says Ann.

"Okay. Here's the key to their house. Make sure you call their parents." You hand her the key.

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

"I don't know, make something up."

"Well, better get going." says Jack. He waves to the kids. He holds out his hand. "You ready?"

"I have my own way." you tell him. "Meet you at the Pole." He shrugs his shoulders and takes off on the wind.

"You sure you'll be fine?" asks Ann.

"I'm sure. I just hope they don't think it's Pitch and try and kill me once I get there or something." She laughs.

"I don't think that'll happen (y/n)."

"Well, bye guys." You hug Jamie, Sophie, and Ann. "I'll be back soon."

Jamie looks up at you. "You better." You smile down at him and wave to the kids. Then you find the nearest shadow and back into it, thinking _Pole_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews always welcome! (it's like Christmas; so eggciting! haha bunny joke. :) )**

**xoxo cn**

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned ROGT.

-Recap-

Jamie looks up at you. "You better." You smile down at him and wave to the kids. Then you find the nearest shadow and back into it, thinking _Pole_.

-End of Recap-

You feel yourself get swallowed in darkness, then you open your eyes to see that your somewhere else. You step out of the shadow. "AHHHHH!" you scream. "Please don't kill me!" The Guardians, all except Frost, are standing around you in their attack poses. A really tall one with a white beard is standing in front of you, one of the swords close enough to your throat to slice it. Before you faint you see his face twisted with confusion and concern.

* * *

**Jack POV**

Jack just flew in the window in the Globe room before he sees you faint. "What the hell is going on?!"

North speaks first. "First thing we know, black sand flying around room to corner, next thing, teenage girl screaming and asking us not to kill her."

"Who's the Sheila, Frostbite?" he lands and walk up to Bunny.

"Pitch's daughter." Jack tells him. His eyes widen, then he squints.

"What's she doin' here?"

"She's showed me some very interesting... powers."

Tooth flutters over to your unconscious body on the floor. "Like what?"

"We shouldn't talk about it out here." North bends down and picks you up bridal style and walks into one of the little hallways. "Where are you going?" the teen spirit asks him.

"We can't just leave (y/n) out in open for yetis to step on. I'm taking her to spare room." he follows him to one of the doors and the big man opens it. He walks over to the bed inside and sets you down. Jack follows him back out and they all go into his office. "Now," he says, "we talk about powers of teenager."

"Yeh, what's she been doin'?" Bunny asks. Jack leans on his staff.

"Well, (y/n) can still do the sand thing and make different things." North nods. "And she can turn dreams into nightmares like her dad." Sandy's eyes widen. "But she doesn't use that power." he says hurriedly. Sandy relaxes. "She learned how to transport herself."

"Yes, we figured that out earlier." says Tooth.

North glares at her. She shuts her mouth and puts her little hands over it. "Go on." North tells him.

"She can make her sand things come to life."

"Did you ask who mom was?"

"Yes, but she didn't know. She says she abandoned her."

"Understandable. But I wouldn't think she would do that to her child with Pitch as father or not. Anyways."

"Yes. She can undo my frost, she can make things live and grow."

"Is that it?" asks Tooth.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well, what is it, Frostbite?"

The white-haired boy's face darkens like yours did. "She can kill things." Tooth gasps, Bunny freezes, and Sandy keeps flashing images above his head.

"What do you mean?" asks North.

"(y/n) just touches something, and it... dies." North looks at him and turns around and stares out the window. _I wonder what he's thinking._

"Is that all?"

"As far as I know." The big man's shoulders go up then fall down.

* * *

**Your POV**

Your eyes open, and you look around the room. _Where am I? _You get up slowly, not wanting to get dizzy. You see a dresser, a desk, a mirror, and a wardrobe. You get up off the bed and open the door and walk down the hallway.

Outside in the giant room, there is a globe in the center of it. There is a giant window in the wall and you look out. The moon is shining brightly. "Why do you make it so hard for me?" you ask the glowing sphere. "Why am I all alone, then out of nowhere, they want to have me up here?" No answer. You sigh and turn around. You walk through giant double doors and color meets you. All around you there are yetis building toys, painting toys, perfecting toys. Little elves scatter around your feet and you almost step on one.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The elf that you were yelling at got scared and ran away. All the yetis look up. Everything stops and all the elves and yetis are staring at you. "What're you looking at?" You look down, and in your reflection on the floor, your irises are black and the black sand is swirling around your fists. _Why do I look like this?! _Then you hear a door open and look up. All the Guardians are out on a balcony, and they're looking straight at you. The little gold man with the other Guardians is looking at you. The tall rabbit is scowling at you. The fluttering colorful fairy looks scared, and so does Jack. The big man with the swords that almost killed you earlier studies you, probably wondering about how you look. You back up slowly, black sand now swirling around you. To your side, something black moves and you look at it. It's a horse with gold eyes. You look back up at the five, fear etched in your face. You back into the giant room you were just in, and the Guardians quickly follow.

Once you are in the room, you turn on your heel. And come face-to-face to Pitch. "Oh, look. It's my darling daughter." Behind you, you hear the doors bang open.

"Pitch!" yells the big man. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take back what is rightfully mine." He grabs your wrist. The horse you just saw is now behind him.

"You left me!" you yell. "Why would you ever want me back?!"

"I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU. These people tried to kill me. I would never leave you like your mother did. Oh, such a pretty lady. Too bad she was selfish, horrible, nasty."

"Who's my mother?"

"You haven't learned yet?" He looks behind you and at the Guardians. You quickly get out of his grip and back away, now in the middle of the group and Pitch. "And here I thought you might have told her."

"WHO'S MY MOTHER?"

"Your mother is probably a disgrace to all mothers. Why would one leave her own child?" Your eyes start tearing up. "(y/n), why don't you come back to Daddy? I can take care of you." He holds out his hand and you lift yours to take it. Then it freezes.

"Why would you want me back now?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Why do you want me back now when you could've gotten me back AFTER they tried to kill you?" you ask him, gesturing at the group.

"Fine. You've got me." He puts in hands in the air in mock surrender. "I need you back to be on my side."

"Your side for what?" you ask him curiously.

"My side for the war, silly. All we need now is to have you. Do you know the destruction you can cause? Do you know how much a key you are to winning this war? You are a weapon, my dear, and my nightmares are ready to have you join them." He looks at the Guardians. "And I'm ready to have the world back to fear and loss. Are you?"

The big man throws a sword at him, but he disappears before it gets to him. You stand there, shocked. You sink to the floor and curl into a ball and start crying.

* * *

**Jack POV**

He watched her tense body sink to the floor and curl into a ball and start sobbing. His body aches to hold you, to soothe you, but he knows you're still scared of them. Then Tooth flies over to you. She sits down beside you and starts to rub your back in hopes of soothing you. He watches you tense, then relax a little. Bunnymund walks over and sits on the other side of you and pulls you into his lap and nuzzles your neck, also in hopes of soothing you. Soon Jack sees that you've stopped and had fallen asleep in the big bunny's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her tense body sink to the floor and curl into a ball and start sobbing. His body aches to hold you, to soothe you, but he knows you're still scared of them. Then Tooth flies over to you. She sits down beside you and starts to rub your back in hopes of soothing you. He watches you tense, then relax a little. Bunnymund walks over and sits on the other side of you and pulls you into his lap and nuzzles your neck, also in hopes of soothing you. Soon Jack sees that you've stopped and had fallen asleep in the big bunny's lap.

-End of Recap-

**Your POV**

You woke up in the same room you did earlier. All of what happened just hours ago hit you. Your dad was here. In the Pole. He was alive. He wanted you back. But all for the wrong reasons. If he wanted you back just to be a family, that would be a different story. But he didn't, so what's the use of thinking about it?

You lied there in bed, thinking about all that's happened since you've been here. If it wasn't for the party that wanted to kill you and the fact hat your dad wanted you back so he could use you as a weapon and nothing more, you probably would've been happy to be there. But no. People wanted you dead, people wanted you to use you. Why did life have to be so hard?

You get up once again, and walk over to the window. You open it, greeted by a small balcony that you step out onto. It's night, and the Moon is shining bright above you. "Are you going to tell me why everybody wants me? Why everybody suddenly takes interest in me?" You hear a voice that makes you gasp.

_You know why everybody wants you (y/n)._

"No I don't. So stop confusing me."

_You do. Your father explained it to you not 5 hours ago._

"How am I a weapon though?"

_Your powers are special, (y/n). I understand. You don't think I do, but I understand._

"You say I think, but I know. Nobody understands me! 9 years without a mother. 9 years with an abusive father. 9 years of pain and suffering from the Boogeyman. Not to mention, kids made fun of me at school because of how different I am. I came home with bruises, with scars, with bloody scratches and black eyes. I would limp home on the bad days. Everybody would ignore me. Even the Immortals and GUARDIANS ignored me! They didn't want me around, the daughter of Pitch Black. The daughter of the Boogeyman! They ignored me as a child when they were supposed to bring _hope _and _happiness_. And you say you understand!"

_I may not understand that way, but I know someone who does. Someone who was ignored since he was reborn. Nobody wanted anything to do with him. You may have it rough because of the added people that could've been there for you turned away, but you had a friend. He never had any. Over 300 years of pain, loneliness, suffering. But he saw you, and I made sure of that. I told him to watch over you since you were born. It may have turned out a little different than I planned, but I knew that over those years of watching you from the sides, that he wouldn't be lonely. He doesn't know, but one day you two will never have to worry about being lonely and more. You will have each other._

"Who is it?"

_He is the youngest Guardian. he is the bringer of ice and snow, happiness and joy to the children of the world. He is the one that makes you feel like your being watched. He is the one whose blue eyes make sure that they never break from you._

"He's-"

_Jack Frost._ You stay silent, unable to find words. Up above you on the roof is he himself with the large rabbit that held you until you cried yourself out earlier. You don't realize that they have been watching you throughout your whole conversation, but only hearing your side of it. They are shocked of what you said. They are speechless, they never knew all those things happened. And they felt guilty.

You feel the rush of all that's happened to you in the past 24 hours hit you, and you drop to your knees. Tears escape, cascading down your face. You put your head and your hands, and just start sobbing. Sobbing for yourself; meeting your dad, who only wants you back for your powers; for how everybody only wants for a weapon to win this new war; how the Man in the Moon told you all those things that you only had that little time to process; for not knowing who your mom is that left you, that nobody will say who; for Jack, who seems to really like you, to want to help you, who wants to be a friend that does understand that isn't mortal. The two figures on the roof leave, wanting to give you space. You stop crying and get up. Tears are still falling, but you don't care. You look over the edge of the railing. _It's not that far of a drop, I could make it. _You climb over the edge, but then remember to lock the door. You are quiet to do so, in case they were out in the hall waiting for you to come out. You lock it and quickly make your way back to the railing and swing your legs over it again. You look down once more at the 3 floor drop, and push yourself off.

* * *

**Regular POV**

They get off the room, giving you some space. They go back to the Globe room, and go to the hallway off of it to the rest of the Guardians. Tooth is fluttering in the air, head hung in shame; Sandman is sitting on the floor; North pacing in front of the door. "All girl has done since she's been here is cry. Does she always do this?" asks North.

"That's what it seems like mate." replies Bunnymund.

"She never cries." said Jack. "She's never found the time to cry. Everything that's happened to her is probably bombing her now that she has the time. Not to mention that she's in a different place, got greeted by almost getting killed, and just figured out that there's a war where she is the key. How do you think that makes her feel?"

North stops pacing and the Pooka looked down at the floor. "What is she crying about though? What happened out there? We heard talking, but we didn't know what was going on." says Tooth. Jack tells them.

They're all struck with guilt once the story is finished. Tooth drops to the floor. "She was right." A question mark appears above Sandy's head. "We left her to fend for herself against Pitch when she was little. We're Guardians. We're supposed to protect ALL children. And she was only a child. And we never bothered to help." North looked at his feet, and looked back up.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what mate?" asks Bunny.

"The crying. It has stopped." Tooth rushes to the door.

"(y/n), honey, are you okay? Can we come in?" she tries to open the door and turns back to the group. "It's locked." Jack and Bunny look at each other.

"You don't think-" starts the rabbit.

"No. She wouldn't do that... she couldn't do that... I can't let her do that..." Tooth looks at him and her face takes on sorrow. _He cares about her... but not like, really care about her, right? _Tooth shakes her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts. Jack takes off to the Globe room and through the giant window.

North walks to the door and tries opening it. He can't. He takes a step back and kicks the door. It comes down on the first kick. He barges into the room to find Jack kneeling in the middle of the floor, head in his hands. "She's gone."

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the cliffhanger. Gotta keep up the reputation, right? Anyway, I need input on the next chapter. I need you guys to decide where your person runs off to. Best one gets put in the story!**

**xoxo cn**


	5. Chapter 5: Choosing Sides

**A/N: Sorry guys! Had somewhere good come into my mind. Happy reading my lovelies!**

**xoxo rf**

-Recap-

North walks to the door and tries opening it. He can't. He takes a step back and kicks the door. It comes down on the first kick. He barges into the room to find Jack kneeling in the middle of the floor, head in his hands. "She's gone."

-End of Recap-

**Your POV**

You fell on the snowy white ground with a thump. You laid there for a second to make sure nothing was broken. When you thought you didn't, you slowly stood up as to not fall. You turn your head and look back up at your balcony. _Don't worry (y/n), they won't miss you. _You think to yourself. You turn back around and look at the snowy white landscape in front of you. You would need to hurry if you didn't want to get caught. Your black jacket would be kind of obvious. So you think of another way. You turn around to check, and there's a bunch a shadows behind you. _Good. _You take off into one of them thinking, _Anywhere but here. _And with that, you disappear in the shadows.

The journey is longer than you expected, and when you come out of the shadow you came in, you find yourself in a cave. An ice cave. You walk through it, noticing that it's more like a giant cavern. Great for hiding out in.

You come upon a little room like space and what looks to be a shelf out of ice is in the wall. You walk over to it and sit on it. _If only it could be a little more comfy... I know what I can do! _You squeeze your eyes shut, and feel a little rush go through your body. you open your eyes back up, and in front of you is a pillow, blanket and mattress all made out of black sand. You get down onto the floor and touch the mattress, it becomes a real one. You touch the blanket. It keeps its color but turns into a real life one, not sand. Same thing happens to the pillow. You make a little bed on the shelf and lie down. _Now, that's comfy. _You shut your eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**Jack POV**

"Where could she have gone, mate?" Bunny normally wouldn't care about stuff like this, but his friend seems to be in distress over her leaving.

"I don't know." Jack answered. "Wait." He flies out the window, and sure enough, there's foot prints in the same place that there's a little body figure in the snow. He lands beside it and looks around. Behind him, there's shadows cast from the brightness of the Moon. _Now I know. _Jack flies back up to the balcony and lands and walks into the room. "There's a bunch of shadows down there."

"What's that gotta do wi' anything?"

"She might travel by shadow like Pitch, Kangaroo. That's what it means." The pooka narrows his eyes.

"Do you know where she might've gone? Can you find her if she traveled like that?" asks Tooth. Jack deflates.

"You have a point. I don't know how to track her. Wait. No." Jack shakes his head.

"What?"

Bunnymund's eyes widen. "She could've gone to Pitch. Snowflake, we gotta look there, even if you don't want to."

"You're right, I don't want to go. What if we scared her and she goes to Pitch? What would we do?"

"We just try and get her back."

* * *

**Your POV**

Your in a dark room. You try and look around but it's pitch black. _Wait a second... _Now you're scared. Scared of what's lurking in the dark. Your hand starts to get warm, and you look down at it. It's glowing. _What...? _Then you hear someone chuckle.

"Figuring out our _special _powers, are we?" You turn to the sound. Nothing. The voice comes from a different direction. "Testing new waters, learning new things. My, what a little darling you've become. Your mother would _love _to see this. But she's not here, so you're stuck with me. Now, where do we start, hmm?" You turn and there he his.

"We don't start _anywhere_. And I'm not stuck with you. I've got friends, a family."

"You've got _a _friend. You've got a family that isn't yours. Besides, they are both only mortal. They'll soon die, and you'll be alone. You'll be alone like how I _left _you. But I didn't leave. I was here, gathering my power; planning my revenge. And if you accept, we could both rule the world like I once did, before Man in the Moon picked _them _to bring hope and joy. I wasn't believed in then. But I can make them believe. They'll believe in both of us. They could see me again."

"What do you mean, seeing and believing?"

"Oh, I forgot to teach you that. Once you're 17, (y/n), you'll turn immortal. And no one will believe in you. You won't be able to be seen. You won't be heard, touched, talked to. They'll walk _right through you._" He emphasized the last three words largely.

"Father, I would never join you. If they won't be able to see me, let them. I would want people to like me. I know for a fact, that if I join you, they'll fear me, just like they did you."

"Ah, but fear is power, my dear." His sand creates a little calendar beside him. "And it seems to me that you only have a week left to make your decision. You could pick me and be believed in for when you're immortal, or you could go with the Guardians, who would soon leave you to fend for yourself."

"Good. Let me. I would be perfectly fine with fending for myself."

"Oh, but would you be able to leave your pretty white-haired boyfriend behind?" You're shocked.

"He's not my boyfriend." You say, face heating up.

"So you would be fine that he's the one I kill first?"

"No!"

"I knew it, you filthy brat. You would rather your boyfriend than your poor Daddy. But I almost forgot something. He's the one that never talked to you. He was never around to be there for you. Only working for the other Guardians to figure out how to use you to win."

"But _Daddy_, I seem to recall that you were only there for 9 years of my life. You abused me even then!"

"I ABUSED YOU SO YOU COULD LEARN. I ABUSED YOU SO YOU COULD HAVE DISCIPLINE, TO CONTROL YOUR POWERS. AND I WAS STILL THERE FOR YOU, WASN'T I? I was still there, and they never even tried to do the same. They were disgraced by you. To them, you're a horrible mistake that's brought destruction. That will bring more in the very near future." Your shoulders sag, you realizing this for yourself. "Got you, haven't I darling?"

"I suppose you do." you say. You walk over to one of the walls, able to see from the glow of your hand that disappears once you get to it. You put your back to it and slide down, sitting on the floor, hugging you knees. Now able to see for some reason, Pitch walks over to you and sits down beside you, cross-legged.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, sweetie." He takes one your hands and you flinch. "Could you forgive me?"

"I don't know."

"How could I make it up to you? How could I bring you back into my life?"

"Accept the Guardians, especially Jack." He drops your hand.

"I would never accept them. They tried to kill me. I would never do that. Especially that cold boy."

"Then goodbye Dad."

"Wai-" You shut your eyes and open them again. Your breathing is shallow, you're panting. You feel your head and you're sweating. You look around, seeing the ice cave. it was just a nightmare, but you know inside that you were actually talking to Pitch, that everything was real.

"That's it then. I'm never going to choose you Father, and I refuse to be part of this war you are starting."


End file.
